


Creature Comforts

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Tara, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a married woman, but these days, it’s hard to be with just men all the time, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maggie/Tara - down time.

“You doin’ okay?”  Maggie stood over Tara, the heels of her dirty boots grinding into the dry earth.

Tara looked up, squinting in the sun.  “Yeah, I’ll be okay.  Just…”  She looked around the camp at the tired pairs slumped in each other’s arms—Bob and Sasha, Carol and Tyreese, Carl and Rick.  Abraham’s group was clumped together, sticking close.  Downtime at camp meant not being alone.  “I’m missing someone, just like everyone else.”

Maggie gave her a sympathetic smile before sitting down in the dirt next to Tara.  “You can always come to me.  Just wanted you to know that.”

Tara laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  “I appreciate it, I really do, but I’m not sure you’re looking for the same type of company as me.”  Tara was used to missing the feeling of a woman next to her, all soft skin and hair, sleepy eyes and sweet-smelling necks, but it was harder after Alisha died.  It was like having something dangled in front of her and then snatched away.

Maggie glanced at Glenn and rested a hand on Tara’s forearm, fingers warm through her flannel.  “I’m a married woman, but these days, it’s hard to be with just men all the time, you know?”

 _An apocalypse bisexual?_ Tara thought, laughing to herself.  But she couldn’t find it in herself to really care.  She took Maggie’s hand and turned it around, pressing a kiss to the center of her palm.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
